Sonic Transformers
by superkath547
Summary: This is my first ever story on this website. This for all the Sonic and Transformers fans. The story takes place after the events of "Predacons Rising" in "Transformers Prime". NOTE: I know that "Robots in Disguise" is the possible sequel to the show, so think of this as another universe. Some events in the story are based off from the Prime, G1, Rescue Bots, and Animated shows.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two worlds, that someone would never expect to cross, would combine their greatest heroes and intertwine their fates. The inhabitants, so different in appearance and species, would never at first glance trust one another, yet they did. A world of flesh and a world of steel, both with dark evils living within them, must work together to set things right. The creator of both worlds senses a great war coming; both of the worlds' greatest villains shall join forces on their conquest of the universe. He knows it is time for the heroes to come in contact with each other. He calls upon the core of the world of steel, and sends three sparks to the planet of flesh. Three beings from the flesh world shall acquire these sparks and join the giant protectors of the steel world. It is time that flesh and steel unite as one.


	2. chapter 1: The sparks

Chapter 1: The sparks

"This is the life." Sonic thought to himself. He was enjoying himself with his two best friends and brothers Miles "Tails" Prowler and Knuckles the echidna. It was a rare time on the planet Mobius. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik hasn't been heard from for almost four months. Usually Sonic awaited the time to trash Eggman's robots and plans, but today, he would rather spend time with his friends. He would always try to find time for his friends and for his girlfriend, Sally Acorn, who sadly couldn't attend the picnic he set up. Sonic was glad that Tails and Knuckles were able to come, especially since Knuckles rarely leaves Angel Island. The Three pals were enjoying each other's company and the food Sonic prepared. Knuckles stared up at the sky and noticed three stars falling in perfect formation.

"Hey guys," Knuckles called, "look at that." Tails set up his telescope to catch a better view of the stars. It was simply a stunning site, but something didn't seem right. Suddenly, the stars stopped in their tracks and began to fall toward the ground. The only thing the boys could do was watch in amazement, confusion, and worry as the stars crashed into the earth.

"What on Mobius was that?" Tails stuttered.

"I don't know," Sonic replied, "but we'd better find out." He scooped up Tails and Knuckles in his arms and sped off toward the crash site, unaware that their arch-nemesis was watching from afar.

"Looks like those pesky Freedom Fighters are after those fallen stars as well." Eggman snickered, "Let's see what power those stars hold." Eggman hopped into his Egg-mobile and raced after them. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrived in record time, 35 seconds to be exact. The three of them approached with caution, making sure the stars weren't radioactive. The dust around the crash cleared and revealed that the stars were actually three crystals. The boys were amazed. They approached closer and the crystals began to glow. It seemed they were calling their names.

"Sonic."

"Tails."

"Knuckles."

Sonic knelt down and picked up the fragment calling his name while Tails and Knuckles did the same.

"What are these crystals doing here?" Tails asked, "Are they for us?" Before any of the boys could reply, the fragments glowed brighter and began to change form. Knuckles fragment crated a band and placed itself on his arm, Tails fragment transformed into a strap and placed itself on his waist, and Sonic's fragment merged into his ring that was around his wrist; it was a gift from his father, before he and his mother had to give him to his Uncle Chuck. The three of them stared in amazement at the fragments.

"What in the name of Mobius is going on here?" Knuckles questioned. Suddenly, Sonic's fragment began to glow the brightest it ever has. The bright light engulfed the three heroes and teleported them to the planet of steel. Eggman was in hot pursuit.

"They won't escape with those crystals that easily!" he declared as he drove though the portal just as it was about to close.


End file.
